harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly gets snared in a snowstorm!
Molly isn't only intent on harming Susie Lucas but also wealthy George Cleypool as well, as she is dealing with a snowstorm in this part of the Molly goes to Somerset story arc of Harpers Falls. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Anyssa realizes that Elaine gets to Somerset easily. *Molly fixes the car, drives into Pennsylvania, and when it dies again, she blows it up, and begins to hoof it to Ohio. A highly furious Molly kept on hoofing it, despite all the trials. She had one thought in mind. Getting to Somerset and defeating Susannah Lucas. "Damn her!" she screamed, "you'd think that damned Cleypool would have done something to that damned bitch, for injuring Zach's foot, but NO! She has to go and have a damned heart attack! When I get there, I will make her suffer even WORSE than a heart attack, and if that damned Cleypool doesn't join in and help me on this one, then he will suffer the same fate as she will!" Meanwhile, a snowstorm was beginning, and this time Molly was not prepared for it. She got to a place right before it hit; and she stole an unlocked car, and drove her way to Pittsburgh, when she was forced to stop. This time, her car choice was better rewarded. She stole some things from the car, pawned them, and got the money for it. Now she was happy. Meanwhile, back in Harpers Falls, the snow was falling again, but that didn't stop the families from preparing for their Easter celebration. Velda Smithfield had called the heads of the other families in town to come to the Harper Mansion and to begin their preparations. Lucy Coe, the newest member of the community, was pleased with being included immediately. "We're certain to have a large turnout for the Parade and community dance," she said, "I've placed things about it in the library." Lucy was now the head librarian at Harper Memorial Library. "Has anyone thought of a theme for the dance?" Audrey Monroe asked. "I believe I have an idea," Victoria Jensen said, "I talked with Robert and Allison about this, and they came up with an idea. Tales of the Vienna Woods. How about that?' Shelby Harper was thrilled, "Sounds perfect, Victoria," she said, "I think that would well be a wonderful choice." Shelby was correct, as everyone was in agreement. "Well, we have the theme decided," Margaret Schulder smiled, "now, then, are there going to be any displays at the stores?" "We're not sure on that one, dear," Alissandra Hewitt said, "I've heard from Delia and Jennifer that they are going to be featuring an Easter coffee at the Beanery." "I've slated a special Spring fashion show at Archer-Watkins," Cynthia Archer said, "I've spoken with Sheila, and she approves too." 'If you need any models," Susan Corwin said to Cynthia, "you let me know, OK?" "I may take you up on that one," Cynthia smiled. "Sounds as if things are falling into place," Michael said, smiling, "I'll leave you to it, my dear." Michael walked out of the main meeting room, and he saw Dylan, sitting in his favorite thinking spot, his grandfather Harper's old favorite chair. "Hey, Dyl," he said, "a penny for your thoughts?" "Hi Dad," he grinned, "nah, I am just relaxing." "Everyone has some good ideas for the Spring festival," Michael said, "where's Alex?" "He's taking care of some things at the office," Dylan said, "Jane's helping him out." Minutes later, Alex and Jane came in, a look of horror on their faces. "Alex," Dylan asked, "what's going on?" "I just was listening to the radio," he said, "and Molly was seen over by Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." "How in the heck did that little drip get to Pittsburgh?" Dylan said astonished. "She stole Julie Wandsworth's car," Jane Flandreau said, "and then she blew it up." "That's Molly," Dylan shook his head, "and I've heard that she stole another car before the snow storm; and she drove on to Pittsburgh." "Forgive my ignorance," Jane said, "but WHY did she break out of the Law Enforcement Center anyway?" "She wants to get even with Susie Lucas," Alex said, disgusted with Molly's tactics, "her father, Sam, told Molly off, and she didn't like it." "Oh brother," Jane said, "she IS such a piece of work, eh?" "Yes, she is," Dylan said, "she expects us to hand her everything on a silver platter, but I won't let that happen." Meanwhile, Molly was in Pittsburgh, sleeping in the William Penn Hotel. She was gleeful! "Now, THIS is what I SHOULD be doing," she gloated, "living high on the hog; scorning the little people, being wealthy and happy. And now, besides that damned Susannah Lucas, I have ANOTHER enemy. George Cleypool! That damned fool had the CRUST to tell me off! NOBODY tells me off! I will stop him too! I will kill him, and get all his money, and I will be happy!" This calmed her as she fell asleep. What will happen next? *Will Molly get even with George Cleypool, besides Susannah? *How will the Spring Celebration turn out? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes